


Belong Here

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Amnesiac!Mickey, BottomMickey, Cuteboys, Gallavich, IMBACKBISHES, Love, M/M, Nurse!Ian, Smut, SweetLove, Terrycangoaway, Top!Ian, embarassedian, fluff!, lovemaking, mandymatchmaker, notmuchangst, smuttygoodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt:What if Mickey gets amnesia and everybody abandons him? He goes to a hospice and has no visitors, until one day a male nurse starts seeing him daily. The nurse is Ian and the Milkoviches banned him from visiting, but they don't know he's a nurse. So cut to a few years later, Ian and Mickey are all loved up in a house far away from their families and Mickey's memories come back. He tells Ian and nothing changes, they have their new start that Ian created for them and Mickey loves being a new guy.





	Belong Here

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! finally, a prompt is completed!!! I know right? Ok so this one was given to me October of 2016, and it's done! 
> 
> thank you to broodus for chillin with me to bounce ideas on this one. 
> 
> and and and, prepare for some smutty goodness. JUST SAYING
> 
> love you beautiful souls

It had happened all in a blur, that much he was absolutely sure of, but that was about all. When Mickey Milkovich woke up, at least that’s what the doctor had told him his name was, he didn’t remember anything. So what did he know? He knew that him being here wasn’t an accident. They told him he had been attacked. More like viciously attacked. He had been awake for a few weeks now, nobody had come to visit him, the only way they knew who he was, was because of the ID that he had had when he was found. This much was apparent, it wasn’t a random attack, the police had been by to ask him a few questions about what happened.

A few was all they asked, they didn’t seem the mild bit interested in finding out what had happened to him, in fact, they had given him these looks, that he himself would only classify as disgust. Obviously, he wasn’t of interest to him, but he was thankful for their visit anyhow. Why? Because in that conversation he had learned one important thing, his wallet which was found on him had money in it. So that meant, that whoever had attacked him,  they weren’t after money. So here he was basically alone and knowing nothing about his past, nothing really, except one thing. One thing was very clear.

 

He was gay as all fuck.  He didn’t say anything about It, he wasn’t sure what his situation was before he was attacked, his temporary brain thing…amnesia prevented him from knowing if it was something he talked about or was proud of or maybe even ashamed of. How did a man who hadn’t seen the outside of a hospital room figure such things out? Especially when nobody had been to visit him?  well, that answer lied in his current care. Mickey’s Night Nurse…was sexy as hell. That is how he knew. The man that walked into his room, every day since he had been awake the tall man who had bright red hair, and the most intense beautiful green eyes would come in, as him how his day was, and clean him up. Yes, clean him up. This god of his generation gave him a sponge bath the first week, and after had been the one to get him up and walk him into the shower and hold him up. He would be embarrassed, in fact, he was at first, it was absolutely mortifying that the man all his affections were directed at, had seen and washed every inch of him, especially seeing as how he was beyond turned on during this process.

And like every other night where he was. The Smile plastered on the man's face was probably brighter than the sun if he could recall such things. He often laid in bed and wondered who he was and what about all of this made any sense in hell. “How are you doing today Mickey?” Ian the god of a nurse asked him. Mickey just shrugged as he usually did. “Any new memories today?” Ian asked trying to strike a conversation. He did this every day and just like every other day Mickey didn’t have all that much to say at first. It took him about the 5th or so visit of the night before Mickey would begin to talk to the lanky man but it was a system really.

Ian chatted him up for a few minutes before he stopped and smiled. “Alright Moody, I will be back in an hour, rounds time, and be ready for bathing time alright.”  Moody is what Ian liked to call him. He said it was because his moods changed so often during the night.  It was a routine all the same and it would continue on like that day after day. Except for ians days off which Mickey wasn’t very fond of. The lady that worked on those days, was beyond on mickey’s nerves.

Ian returned later and he bathed mickey, which of course is the main reason why Mickey was moody. Because it was like a reflex, and Ian tried he really did, he would chat while he helped to distract Mickey, but the thing was, every time Mickey looked at  Ian, things happened to him and those things were apparent when it was this time of the day. Mickey was turned on by the mere sight of Ian. And then he would look away suddenly.  Today seemed different somehow, Ian had stopped talking, he was always talking, he was like a chatterbox that one.

“what?” Mickey asked and looked up suddenly. Ian had his sponge in his hand but he was staring at Mickey, his eyes were focused on an area of Mickey’s backside. “What? Is something wrong with me back there? Hello? Ian…Nurse!” He yelled the last part at the man who was entirely too focused on something and it was making him uneasy. Like it wasn’t bad enough that he was naked, and exposed and well…hard as a rock at the sight of the man that was in charge of his cleanliness.

“Huh? Oh…sorry…oh my god, I'm so sorry…I..I wasn’t…oh god. Fuck,” He spoke stuttering and Mickey quirked his eyebrow up at the other man.

“Spit it out red. What is wrong with my ass…You just froze there man…and not to be blunt, but you are about the biggest chatty Cathy I have ever met…well I mean, I would assume, since I don’t remember.”Mickey chuckled a little.  Ian was looking down now, was he embarrassed? “come on, and you call me moody…”

“No there is nothing wrong with your ass…its perfect…I mean its, the same…I think, Oh god, I am so sorry. I would understand if you didn’t want me in here anymore.  Lets get you dressed. I am so fucking sorry. I'm being unprofessional.” He rambled on like someone who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar…wait…that’s it, the look was…he was embarrassed he had been caught, but caught doing what exactly. Mickey considered this all the way to his bed, and when he was back in it. Ian hung his head low and Mickey took him all in, every little..inch….and then he understood.

 

“Hey red. What are you so embarrassed about?”

“I um…well you know. I was looking, and…” Ian said shaking his head, looking back up and the look on Mickeys face is an expression the other man usually didn’t hold. Amusement.  “you’re not mad?”

“Mad…so you are all embarrassed because you got caught looking…at what…my ass? You realize you're talking about the same dude that as much as I hate to say it, pops a woodie everytime you bathe him? Like for real, what do I have to be upset about?” Mickey says laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Well, that’s different. You are the patient, and you can't help what your reflexes do. I'm a professional…and I was blatantly…”

“reflexes? Dude…You washing me down, as much as I hate to say it, turns me on, cant help it, it does, you staring is a complement. So stop freaking out man.”

“really? Aren't you upset? You don’t want me to get another nurse up here?” Ian asked softly.

“Is this other nurse anything like that Nazi Bitch Chyanne. If so please don’t do that bullshit.” Mickey answered honestly referring to the rotating nurse whom he hated with a passion. Ian actually burst into laughter.

“well, you are kind of crude to the staff.”

“you don’t seem to mind all that much. Is it because of my ass?” Mickey said laughing deeply which caused pain to his sore spots but it felt good to feel true amusement.

“Oh god. I can't believe I did that, I never…but I just couldn’t help it.” Ian admitted.  Mickey looked at him intensely before speaking.

“Actually makes me feel better. You know how embarrassing…I mean especially when you know nothing about yourself. Except for the obvious of course. I obviously have a thing for annoying red-heads. Who knew?” He says getting some joy out of talking now.

That was the start of easing the tension in between them. After that night Ian got a different reaction from Mickey when he first came in. Mickey was no longer so angry about the showers, and was more at ease and Mickey would catch Ian looking at him occasionally, he didn’t think much of it after the first time. He figured, they were both fairly attractive men. But it was more than that, Ian would come in sometimes in the morning and sit at his bedside and talk to him about random things. It wasn’t a thing or at least they didn’t call it that, it was just nice to have someone to talk to. Someone to converse with everyday since apparently his family didn’t give a damn.

That was until one night in particular, Mickey was doing much better, he would be released soon and that’s when it happened. It was Ian's night off and he was going to come  by in the morning, they had gotten closer recently, and Ian had told him things about his family and his life. Of course mickey would return the favor, but he didn’t know anything and they laughed about that fact. He had been thinking a lot about Ian, and Ian had mentioned them remaining friends after Mickey was released. So that he could help mickey get his barings. He couldn’t put his finger on why it all sounded too good to be true but that was until..that night.

A group of people walked into the room. The sight of them somehow sent shivers down his entire body and not in the good way that Ian did it. No this wasn’t good. The main guy, Terry, who said he was his father, seemed creepy as fuck, that was his dad? The rest were brothers or cousins. Apparently, he had a sister too but she wasn’t there, out of town, but Iggy, one of the brothers gave him a phone number almost secretly and spoke softly and said if you need anything you call her. She will take care of anything you need.

The next morning, Ian wasn’t there, and he was sad about that fact, h didn’t know why Ian hadn’t shown, but he wouldn’t know until Ian came back to work the day after. So there he was stuck with these people he didn’t know and they spoke to him in a way that made his blood run cold. Not so much that iggy character, he didn’t seem so bad, and he hadn’t called the number of his apparent sister yet, but his father, that was the one. He had these cold eyes, that could stare right through you and make you feel so alone. He didn’t remember but he felt it, he knew right then that he hadn’t been too fond of his father before.  They stayed the whole night, and he heard his father say something to the other boys.

“Iggy, keep an eye on him. Son…doctors say you can go home tomorrow, I have things to take care of, The boys will come to get you.  Bye.” He said coldly, and there was a flash in his eyes, when he spoke to Iggy who nodded a little shakily. And then he was gone. 

He waited the entire next day, until Ian’s shift.  Iggy was outside somewhere and the other boys would be back to pick him up when he was released, it was like they were guard dogs or something. He wished he could go back to them never showing up.

Ian looked around the corner slowly. “They still here?” he whispered and Mickey looked at him confused.

“You saw them?” Mickey asked.

“Oh yeah, they aren’t something you miss, I came to see you yesterday but your father…he was…dude was scary, but anyway, he said, his son didn’t need people like me in his life…I’m guessing he assumed we were…” Ian says softly.

“Oh…That something you do not want anyone thinking about us? I get it.” Mickey says.

 

“No…Mickey, no. its just the way he said it, I have a feeling, it's not something he wants anyone to know about you, I know you don’t know if you ever came out, with a father like that, if you didn’t, I think he knows and if you did, I think maybe he wasn’t all that happy about that. I mean I've known guys like that…I just he told me not to come back, and I left. I don’t want to cause you problems, Mickey.  I'm not ashamed of how I feel…” Ian says softly.

“And how do you feel Ian?” Mickey asked softly, this was his only chance. Tomorrow he got taken back home, wherever and whatever that meant.

“You don’t know?” Ian asked and he looked around he was on the clock right now, and he leaned down and let his lips touch mickeys ever so lightly and he kept it soft and kind. Just a sweet kiss of affection. “I feel so many things that aren’t even worth saying, Mickey.” He says. It wasn’t long until Iggy showed up and Ian had to leave and get back to work. Only stopping by for his job. He stopped in one last time before the night was over knowing it might be the last time.

“Mick…If you feel half of what I feel. Come back to me someday.”  Ian said before heading out that night. He honestly couldn’t believe it was over. In those weeks he had fallen in love with the gruff boy and no nothing had ever happened but it didn’t have to. It was all so magical in its essence. And it would be something he would cherish forever, he just hoped one day mickey would find his way back to him, so that they could have a real chance.

 

 

Iggy had picked up Mickey in the morning, he was the only one thankfully and they were halfway down the road when Iggy handed Mickey a phone and he pulled over. He hadn’t stopped thinking about Ian but besides the hospital, he didn’t know where to find him. Maybe someday he could come back and live happy with Ian, maybe even in another life.

“What’s this for?” Mickey asked.

“Call Mandy. Listen, Mickey, I know you don’t remember me or any of us and maybe its better that way. Trust me on this. You don’t want to remember this life. Mandy loves you and she isn’t in this life anymore. Go be with her. You don’t have to go home. If you go home eventually it will all happen again, Mickey. Do you understand what I'm telling you?” he asked pushing a bit. But he did. Mickey was saying wherever home was, this had happened to him there, and it would happen again.

“go to Mandy, hell go find the redhead, I don’t care, but don’t go home. I'm going to pull into this gas station and when I come back out be gone, I can go home and say you left when I wasn’t looking Mick. Don’t go home.” He says and he starts the car and does what he says he's going to do.  So mickey doesn’t know where Ian is, but if he goes back to the hospital right now, Ian isn’t there anyway so he calls the number of a woman he doesn’t know but he hopes she knows him enough to help him.

 

Mickey sits on Mandy’s couch that night, and she is different than the rest of them. She tells him stories about them, but she notices he isn’t much for it all.

“Sorry, I know you don’t remember anything. Ill just stop telling you stupid stories. Look Mickey you are my brother and I love you. Take your time with it all, you always have a home here.

“it’s not that, its just there was this nurse…we got close and I just…thought there was something there…But I don’t know…”

“You met someone? A nurse…” she asks and he purposely didn’t say anything, he didn’t know how she felt about it but he remembered what Ian said about his family not being the type to take that kind of thing too easily and he didn’t want to take any chances on her calling his father.

“So how hot was he??” Mandy asks shocking him and he turned to her suddenly. “Oh come on, amnesia doesn’t take the gay away.

“So I was out?” he asks softly.

“Oh yeah, well not always, but recently, but I've known for years. We were close once upon a time. So tell me about the sexy nurse?” she asks and he does tell her and he digs out a picture and she brightens up.

“that’s him???” she asks suddenly.

“Yeah, why?” He asks and she grabs her keys.

“come on dear brother. We are taking a road trip.” She says and he gets into her car confused, and she puts his small bag into the car, and they drive back into Chicago,  but on the north side, they pass the hospital that he had once lived in, where Ian was. Where was his sister taking him?

They pulled up in front of a small house not much later and she dragged him to the door and she knocked without a word. Sister or not this girl was being weird.

Then it happened, the door opened and there stood the man that haunted his every thought. He was standing there in the doorway track pants hung low on his hips and no shirt and he looked amazing.

“Mandy?” the guy spoke…he knew his sister. Then he turned… “Mickey?!? I never thought I would see you again.” He says a smile creeping on his face.

“Seems I found something that belongs to you old friend,” Mandy says practically giddy.

“I don’t think I understand…you know Mickey…wait…didn't you have a brother…” and she starts laughing.

“If this shit ain't fate I don’t know what is. Ian Gallagher, my brother Mickey Milkovich.  Mickey, meet my old college friend Ian. Once I saw the picture, I knew it was him. Now I have shit to do, ill come back later. Have fun boys.” She says as she skips away.

“Ian…” Mickey says looking into the man's eyes and there it is, Ian steps to the side and Mickey comes in.  Ian slams the door and suddenly before Mickey can breathe, he is backed against the door, and Ian's mouth is on his. This kiss is head and passion, and discovery and their hands are all over each other.

“Want you.” Ian breathes out backing away to hold out his hand. He’s giving Mickey a minute to decide or himself and Mickey nods and places his hand in Ian's, allowing Ian to lead him into his bedroom, a bedroom that would soon be inhabited by the both of them. That night was the first of many. They undressed each other.

Ian dragged his teeth along mickeys collarbone causing Mickey to moan. Ian took his time with this. Mickey didn’t remember anything before this so to Ian it was like giving someone their first everything and he would not take that for granted he had wanted mickey for so long and now he was his.

“Ian touch every part of me, fuck, your skin feels so good. Take me…fuck, please take me.” Mickey begging was all it took, Ian moaned out and got ahold of his lube, swiftly pushing Mickey’s legs apart and squirting the lube on his fingers, opening Mickey up was the task and he was bound and determined to get that ass ready for him. He had stared at it, every day for so long, even longer than Mickey even realized. He ran his fingers up the crack of mickeys ass but before he got to work, he leaned down and bit down on that perfect ass, he just had to. He heard the light yelp come from his lovers mouth, and he got back to work, he slid the fingers back to the crack and he rubbed up and down with his fingers while he brought his mouth down in the center and let his tongue come in contact with the very erect part of Mickey, he licked and swirled and finally wrapped his mouth around the pulsating cock in front of him, he bobbed up and down while he worked the perfect ass open for him, his own cock pulsating in anticipation.

Mickey was moaning uncontrollably, so many sensations all at once, the pressure on his ass as the fingers inside him worked him open scissoring and circling, and It felt too good, and the mouth on his dick bringing him so close to the edge and then that sensation stopped and his eyes flew open as the fingers exited him. He whined involuntarily and then before he knew what was happening Ian was moving and rustling, and his big, long, wonderful dick was coming into contact with his hole. Ian teased him with it, touching, and moving back then a little more and when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, the length entered into him, one long stroke until he screamed out in pleasure. Ian leaned down and grabbed at Mickey pulling him closer and then it happened. Ian started moving, in and out, in and out. Then he circled his hips and dived back in again.

Ian moaned out, feeling the ass that was all around his leaking member. He needed a release but he wasn’t ready, not yet, everything was intensified, better and more amazing than anything had ever been. He spread Mickey's legs out further as he went harder and faster than he ever could imagine going, everything felt so damn good and he never wanted it to end, but it had to, just for now. He could never, would never let this ass go after this, or the man attached to it. He fucked into him harder and he watched as Mickeys back arched up,, the screams were delicious in themselves and when he felt the warm white liquid sprayed all over his chest, and that’s all it took, one, two, three more long deep pumps into Mickey and he was filling the condom that he had on, and he was moaning out.

Ian collapsed on top of Mickey after cleaning his chest and tossing his condom in the bin next to the bed. He peppered kisses all up and down mickeys chest.

“I was right.” He says and mickey chuckles.

“that I'm gay? Pretty sure that’s been established red.” Mickey laughs.

“nope, that, that ass is the most perfect thing I've ever seen on the backside of any human being, and damn was I right. Cant get enough,” he says and he makes his way back down and he slaps that perfect ass before biting down on it once again.

“cut it out, man. Fuck off with that shit.” Mickey grunts.

“Nope. Need you and it, Please say you’ll stay, I know you have a family…”

“fuck that family man, besides that mandy chick, and that iggy dude, they can all fuck off. Now come up here. You can worship my god like ass, later.” Mickey says and Ian obliges and he wraps his long arms around Mickey, but can't help but place kisses on his neck and his face before kissing his lips again. And they wrap themselves in each other, before. Falling asleep tangled in each other.

\--

(3 months of blissful happiness later)

Mickey was lying wrapped up in Ian's arms and Ian was being his sneaky self, kissing all over his man, which he didn’t usually mind, but his head lately had been a whirlwind. It had started in flashes, but now its full on memories, and Ian doesn’t even know yet, but his head is exploding with memories and most of them aren’t good, especially the one from that day, the attack, he can see the menacing blue eyes that were staring at him, eyes that were his own fathers.

“I remember, I remember everything.” Ian freezes and looks at Mickey.

 

“you…you remember your life…oh,” he says softly and mickey turns, and he sees it the fear in ians eyes, like he's about to lose everything they built, so he puts his pain on hold for a second. His redhead needs to know.

“Hey, look at me, I'm not going back. Do you know what I remember that was good…mandy and my mother? My mother was kind, and mandy is like her,  the rest…its not anything good. the beauty of the world is right here Ian, I love you…yes, I remember…but you know what else I remember? I remember you all you. The way you look at me, the way you kiss me, the way you touch every single inch of me, the way you make love to me, the way you love me. I'm not going anywhere.” Mickey says and Ian smiles at him.

“God, I fucking love you. You are everything I never knew I needed.” Ian slips out from behind him and takes Mickey back to their bedroom where they continue to make love for the rest of the night.

The only thing that was certain was it didn’t matter who Mickey was before his father had fag-bashed him into the ground, the thing he knew was, he should send him a thank you card because it brought him here, to the best love life could give. And he fell asleep happier than he had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here we go, one down, ummm so many to go. rofl! alright alright. social media below! hit me up with ideas, prompts, chatting, come bounce ideas with me! its so fun! ask the others, anyyyyway, reply my loves so i know youre here, what u like dont like. OOOOH btw, all my fics are being edited, so if grammar is a thing for you, i will post in fics im posting, what that angelic beta has finished. MUAHHH
> 
> Social:  
> Tumblr: mysticallygallavich -- prompt me loves.  
> Twitter - Misti_Wizzard  
> Insta - mistibooblu (mistiblu)  
> snap- misti3113  
> and oof course  
> fb- Misty Younger (come chat with me, and talk gallavich, and bounce ideas...oh lemme know ur gallavich lover, so i dont think its some rando. lmaooo)


End file.
